Layton Brothers Magica!
by Daisyplane. IM BACK
Summary: Alfendi is invited into a police-like organisation, one that governs the world of magic. After meeting Lucy and Victor he is brought into the academy to learn and train and to fight against the evil creatures of the unseen world of monsters using his new-found powers. This story contains many characters from LBMR and you'll see them throughout the story plus a few new characters!
1. Alfendi The Commoner

**As always, ff. net isn't letting me add spacing in between each paragraph so I've had to use horizontal lines instead. Please enjoy this story, I've been working on it for a LONG time and I gave up and changed it into a Mystery Room fanfiction. It kinda works.**

 **The story is a version of Mystery Brothers where Alfendi is invited into a police-like organisation, which governs the world of magic rather than human crimes. This takes place before 'Potty Prof' exists or the name 'Prof' is used by Lucy.**

 **(I know Potty Prof is the real Alfendi but in this version, Placid is the original.)**

 **This story takes up about 40 pages in MS word (and it's not even finished yet) so there will be many chapters to come!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 – Me**_

* * *

Cold air bit at my cheeks as I staggered through the front door. The wind picked up slightly and the gentle breeze blew strands of my short burgundy hair across my face. I squinted as my eyes adjusted and saw the wide arc of early morning sunlight peeking over rooftops. I lived on the edge of farmlands and there were paddocks for miles to the south. From where I was standing, I could see wide green lands and grazing great-horned pagiks.

* * *

The faint scent of manure mixed with the sweet treats and freshly baked bread from then bakery down the street was thick in the air. It made my mouth water more and more with every sluggish step I took, getting closer to the mouth-watering desserts and away from the putrid smell of he farms. At the corner of the street sat a bakery and setting up his wares was Hubert the baker and his daughter Lydia with her back turned.

"Ah Alfendi, my favourite customer! What'll it be today son?" He gestured to a bountiful table of bread and various jam filled treats.

My stomach growled faintly as he held out a plate of cakes towards me.

"Alright, how about a slice of chicken pie. It IS my birthday today." I hummed with a hand under my chin before making my selection.

He chuckled, his belly shaking slightly. "Really? An' how old might you be now eh?" He said, cutting into the thin crust and picking up a large slice of pie. I watched the steam rise as he neatly placed the slice onto a paper plate, folded it in half and then wrapped it in cellophane.

"Twenty one." A grin spread across my face as he handed me the pie and I carefully placed it in my shoulder bag.

"Ah I see. Well you'll be staying clear of my daughter now won't you?" He threw an accusatory glance towards me as he pat Lydia on her head.

"Father! You'll get flour in my hair!" She pouted, staring daggers at her father. "Ha! As if you'll be seeing me with the likes of him." She said turning and winking in my direction. She held out a small box wrapped in delicate white paper and a pink ribbon of lace. Her bright green eyes glittered with excitement as she placed the box in my hands.

"Ahem." Hubert interjected.

"Of course not Sir." I replied, laughing at the streaks of white flour in her short brown curls. "She's way too old for me! Look at all of those grey hairs." Lydia was only older than me by exactly a month and she glared at me as she pat out the flour from the top of her head.

Hubert took off his toque and slicked back his thinning grey hair. "Well… What's wrong with grey hair?"

The three of us shared a laugh and I handed Hubert his money as I thanked him.

"You'd best be on your way then. Wouldn't want to be late to work on your own birthday now would you?" He held his hand out to shake and I gladly took it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked confused.

"Father!" Lydia said with a hushed rasp as she nudged him in the ribs.

"Goodbye Hubert, Lydia" I nodded and spun around, shaking my head as I left.

* * *

I placed the gift into my bag next to the pie and put my hands into my pockets. I continued towards the town centre while my shoes clicked on stones as I stepped. Lydia and I have been friends all throughout childhood, we were inseparable. In a small village like this it was rare to have many friends as there weren't many children around our ages.

* * *

As I turned the corner I saw a single crow perched atop a lamppost, it cawed down to me watching me with one dark eye. In its mouth a shiny red stone glistened in the sun and as it cawed once more, the stone fell into the garden bed below. I knelt down to examine it and saw a small intricate carving, etched delicately into it's surface. Between the small carved lines, the light reflected a black and purple opalescent shimmer. When I reached my hand down to grab it, the stone suddenly cracked down into perfect halves. It's centre was hollow, holding a swirling mass of thick black fluid.

Heavy red plumes of smoke emerged from the ground around it, pulsating as it grew into a thick cloud. A grotesque, dishevelled hand reached out from within the centre of the swirling black ooze. Slowly both the smoke cloud and the hand grew, forming an arm as it reached outwards. The hand begun to move like a newborn finding it's grip, stretching and cracking at it's joints. It's growth accelerated until it was the size of my whole body, sharp claws formed from it's thin bony fingers.

Its palm turned towards me and without a second to think, it suddenly lunged out at me. I shielded my eyes as its clawed fingers reached out for my face. I braced myself but nothing came, before I even opened my eyes the atmosphere had changed. A heavy weight that I hadn't noticed earlier had been lifted from my chest. Hesitantly, I uncovered my eyes and as soon as it had appeared, the cloud and the hand had vanished, leaving the small stone behind. It was back in one piece with the same intricate carving, only the opalescent shimmer was no longer there.

* * *

"Alfendi?" I bent over to pick it up and as I had done so, a voice called to me.

* * *

"Hey Al!" Caught off guard, I turned to greet whoever the voice belonged to.

"Remi! Did you just see that?" I shouted, flustered and panting in a panic.

"No what are you looking at? Did you lose something important?" She said as she approached cautiously.

"No, no. The hand and the cloud. O-or what about the crow?" I asked.

"There were none of those things here when I saw you." She looked worried and confused at the random listing of objects. She tilted her head and the sun hit the freckles streaked across her cheeks.

"Why? Are you looking for them?" She asked, bending over the garden next to me.

"I.… no I think it was just my imagination." I kept the stone hidden in my pocket.

"Oh right, before I forget! Happy birthday Al!" She handed a crudely wrapped parcel from her mail satchel.

Remi was responsible for mail delivery. Her job wasn't hard at all, as the village is small and so is it's population. In the centre of our town lies a well, the town hall, a small church, stables, a library and a building with jail cells, which were most of the time unoccupied. Most of the houses were to the north and south of the town centre and in the surrounding plains were the farmers and their stock. I live in the southern residential area and my house is at the border of a farm.

* * *

"I've got a few more deliveries to make. I'll see you later at the library." She smiled, her crooked front teeth poking out from her upper lip.

"See you later Remi." Her short, sandy blonde hair bounced as she walked away with the mail satchel swinging at her side.

* * *

I neared the path that lead to the library, past this path was a road that would take me to the stables. Farmers on the north side who lived closest to the town would keep their horses in these stables, knowing they were well looked after, fed, groomed, exercised and protected from bandits or other wild animals. The stables were a well kept business bringing extra income for the farmers by allowing local people to rent horses and wagons for the ride into the foreign markets.

* * *

I had almost reached the library as I saw the tail of a bluish green cape, it swung through the doors as they shut. The fabric looked very different to those usually worn around town. Velvet, I had seen it once before at the foreign markets. It's an expensive fabric and it's very soft. I remembered my mother had a jewellery box with a smooth velvet surface and delicate gold and silver flowers were carefully attached to the top with small leaves around the sides. Weaving through the flowers in an elaborate swirling pattern were small strange inscriptions, my mother would never tell me what they meant. The box was lost when I was around 10 years old, she adored that box.

I took the stone out of my pocket and looked at the carved design, it looked strangely familiar although I've never seen this particular symbol before. Mrs Mallory, one of the town's council leaders called to me as she passed by, bringing me out of a trance as she wished me a happy birthday.

* * *

As I reached the great big doors of the library, I pocketed the stone and looked up to see a stone gargoyle that sat upon a pedestal above. It's face had been destroyed a long time ago during a dangerous hail storm, it was the first and last time the town had been through anything like it.

"Happy birthday Al", Justin had called to me as I entered the library, he was 10 years my senior, a bit on the chubby side and was the recently appointed keeper of the entire library. Justin had dull brown eyes and a thick layer of patchy stubble across his face. I walked over to the front desk where he was waiting next to a pile of returned documents.

"Checking in?" He asked, holding out my time card for me to fill out.

"Thanks. Did you happen to see anyone in here with a blue cloak on?" I said filling out the card and handing it back to him.

"Yeah, she asked for the documents to recent council notices." Justin folded his arms across his chest.

"Do you know who she was?" I asked, curious to find out what she was up to.

"No. I've never seen her in my life. She must be from Yorgastor… Hmm, now that I think about it she was also wearing a small bell around her neck." He said scratching his cheek.

"Alright I'm going to see if she's still there." I turned to leave but before I could, he called back to me.

"You mind taking these articles to the back room? They're copies of a recent case about some mysterious disappearances. Make sure they're locked up and don't let anyone see them." He said lowering his voice to a hoarse whisper.

"Why?" I wondered what would be so important to keep this away from the public.

"I'm not sure why but the council wants to keep it a secret. Something about the way they disappeared, I dunno." He shrugged and pushed the box of files over the counter and I grabbed the documents in my arms. I walked over to search for the woman looking down each isle of bookcases as I passed.


	2. Lucy The Newcomer

_**Chapter 2 - Her**_

* * *

The library catalogued the whole towns existence. From history to births and deaths. It kept all files on old or recent news articles and council notices, even old maps and cartography sketches of the town before it was established.

And of course it wouldn't be a library if not filled with vast halls of great big novels of informative text books and thousands of story books, too many to read for one's lifetime.

* * *

I had walked past a few sections and rounded a corner to walk in-between the tall wooden bookshelves. I saw the same blue cloak from earlier and there was a woman, sitting cross-legged, reading into the recent birth and death section. Her pale blue eyes scanned the pages quickly, seemingly searching for something specific.

* * *

Short honey blonde coloured hair hung just past her chin as she looked up at me. Quickly her eyes turned to the box of papers in my arms.

* * *

"Can I help you with anything?" I asked, smiling politely.

"What's in those?" She pointed to the box under my arm, squinting to read the small label on the side.

"Er, nothing important." I said casually covering the words on the box. "Sorry, please excuse me. I'll be right back to help you with anything you need." I hurriedly stepped past her and took care not to step on her cloak that was spread out across the floor. I walked towards the door of the storage room at the back of the library.

* * *

Grabbing the key to unlock the back room, I slipped inside and locked the door behind me. I turned around and gasped as I saw the woman staring into my eyes as we now we stood face to face. She was so close I could see her small petite nose flare as she glared up at me. Her gaze entranced me as she smiled.

* * *

"How did you-" Startled by her sudden appearance I took a few steps back and accidentally kicked the door behind me.

Her eyes changed colour as they shone a magnificently bright orange.

"May I have those, please?" She asked and as if under some spell I began to lose my grip on the box in my hands.

"I need to know what those documents say. I'm trying to help you." She smiled innocently.

"Help me how?" I inquired, wondering how any of this would help me. My head felt light and my fingertips were buzzing with pins and needles. I struggled to fight a hazy cloud enshrouding my mind.

"Have you heard of any attacks, missing people, anyone found dead in the streets or in their homes." She seemed to be watching my eyes intently. I paused for a moment and shook my head.

"No." I said bluntly. She seemed surprised at my sudden demeanour and I felt as if I was no longer in a strange trance.

* * *

Her eyes faded into a brilliant red with dark limbal rings around her corneas. I gripped the box's edges and it crumpled slightly in my hands.

* * *

"I knew it." She said and before I could respond she reefed the box of files from my hands and quickly walked further into the back storage room to a table in the middle. Dropping the papers onto the table, she scattered them and started moving them into time and date order.

* * *

"Hey! No wait! If you can tell me what you're looking for, th-then I can tell you whether you need these or not." I said, hurrying to hold my hands over the documents.

She looked around for a moment making sure no one else could hear.

"I know what you are… No normal person is able to break free from a spell like that, at least certainly not without training. If you had been trained you wouldn't need to ask so many questions and you'd have already seen this in my hands."

She held out an orange stone, it was the same colour her eyes had turned previously. It was similar to the red stone I had in my pocket but the symbol was noticeably different. I pulled out the red stone from my pocket to show her and all of a sudden she swatted it away, her eyes widened in anger.

"Are you crazy! You could have killed us both!" She swung her cloak to the side revealing a loose green tunic and tight-fitting brown breeches, there was a short sword hanging in a scabbard at her side. She grabbed at the small bell around her neck and chanted in a strange language I hadn't heard before. The bell chimed and the red stone split into halves. Each piece halved again and again until it was no more than a small pile of dust.

"Where did you get that?" She said equipping her sword and holding it's tip to my chest.

Quickly I raised my arms. "It's not mine! It was from a crow."

Before I could say any more she sighed and re-sheathed her sword.

"A familiar." She contorted her face into a snarl.

"What is that?" I mused.

"An animal that certain magic users are able to turn into for a short time. They can use the animal's senses to see, hear, smell, and so they can move around undetected. Usually they use their powers to spy on people, but it's easy to spot once you know what you're looking for. Those types of people tend to turn to dark magic to make their transformations more powerful, it helps them maintain their form longer but it also destroys their minds in the process." She said with a deep set frown, crushing one of the folders between her hands.

"Do you not like them?" I said trying to slip the papers out of her hands.

"Sorry." She said, loosening her grip. "Those bastards... one of them killed my friend." She whimpered. "When I was young, a friend and I had just been invited into a secret society of mages. She had already been training a year prior and was way more adept at magic than I was. As we were entering the building we saw bunny outside on the steps, it seemed so friendly and it even let me pick it up and I carried it inside." She took a long shuddered breath in as she paused.

* * *

"As the headmistress rounded the corner into the front corridor the bunny's shape began to shift. I screamed and the bunny, had become a huge man and casted a spell towards her. The headmistress brought her arms up and her gauntlets had deflected the spell but it rebounded, sending us all to the ground. My vision had blurred so much that I could only see my friend quickly up on her feet again. She cast something between her hands and her whole body began to shake as she tried to contain it. She had used a dangerous spell, one too powerful for her and it had erupted a metre above the ground, too high to hit me or the headmistress, but it killed both my friend and the shape shifter." She said her voice wavering slightly as she breathed heavily.

* * *

"At the time, I didn't know that there were wards casted against certain types of magic on the building. Picking up that bunny and walking it inside, counted as an invitation, nullifying those wards." She clasped the bell on her neck in between her hands as she closed her eyes.

* * *

"Only a few people are able to wield magic, it seems as though you are one of them. What is your name?" She tilted her head at me.

"Hmm... My name is Alfendi Layton. What about you, you haven't told me yours?"

"My name is Lucy. Lucy Baker... Wait!" She looked up at me as her eyes dilated. "Alfendi… Layton? I knew you looked familiar but… Your parents... You don't know, do you?"

"Don't know what?"

"They were two very powerful mages, your mother practised divination and had a gift for precognition and your father turned to conjuration using shadow magic and illusion. They saved my life, Cordelia and the Great Professor Hershal Layton." She looked up at me. "You have your mother's eyes and her inquisitive nature. Your mother always had the prettiest bright hazel eyes. But why did they keep you away from magic?" She thought for a moment.

"My mother always dreamed of a peaceful life, all she wanted was to grow old and live happily, she always talked about having a long and normal life. Now I can sort of see what she meant. She always got angry when my father went on month long business trips, leaving her alone to take care of me and my sisters, Flora and Katrielle." I bit my lip as memories of my mother flooded my mind.

"Yes the world of magic isn't usually a calm one, especially in these times. Always being attacked by dark mages. There are those who believe they should be in charge like one big dictatorship and at the head of it all. Marcos Barberini…"


	3. Victor The Unknown

**Completely forgot to add the next chapters. There are still more to come I've just got to make sure I've changed ALL the names.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3 - Him_**

* * *

"Will I be able to meet your parents again?" Lucy smiled up towards me.

"I'm sorry. My mother died two months ago and my father went missing a few weeks after that. It took a heavy toll on him, barely leaving his bed, he rarely ate, and people often came to visit but he turned them away."

Yes that isn't unexpected. Mages bind their powers in matrimony, but when one dies the other may still feel them, it's like their energy is always lingering. I can't imagine feeling a loved ones presence when you know they're not coming back..."

"If I'd have known, then perhaps I could have done something..." I muttered.

"Alfendi that's not your fault." She said crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"You can call me Al if you like, that's what my friends call me."

"Before I forget, my friend over there is Vincent Torme." She pointed to a dark corner where a figure suddenly phased into sight.

"It's nice of you to introduce me Luce, I was thinking you forgot about me." The man said with a strange clipped accent, one usually associated with southerners from Iviljan. It made him sound very mature and dignified.

* * *

I stared in shock at the sudden appearance. Vincent walked towards us, his hair was a wavy mop of jet black hair sat level with his squared jaw and framed his pale cheeks. He and Lucy both had the same piercing eyes except his were a powdery blue with silver specks. He was not unlike Lucy except she was much shorter and she had a rounder face. Victor had slightly sunken cheeks and was about the same height as myself. Lucy and Victor's pale complexions and fine facial features matched and they both had the same round eyes and rosebud lips. If it weren't for the hand that Victor slipped down around Lucy, clipped accent and their starkly contrasted hair colours you could almost mistake them as close cousins at least. He was wearing a black, sleeveless tunic that reached his thighs and the same pants as Lucy but in a dark navy blue colour.

* * *

Lucy huffed in disdain at Victor and began to walk off reading one of the missing person reports.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised at anything any more... Is there anything you cannot do with magic?" I asked Victor who was casually smiling towards me.

"That depends, what would you like to do with it? There are certainly many applications for it and the possibilities are endless." Vincent smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth.

"Vincent, come have a look at these." Lucy called back to him. Victor looked up towards the door before reaching into his pocket.

"Just a minute." He said, furrowing his brow. I walked over to look at the file she was reading and leaned my elbows on the table, next to her.

* * *

Suddenly Remi had burst through the doors with the key in her hand. The door swung closed behind her automatically. "Surprise! Hey Al, Justin told me you might be in here and he gave me the key and we were all gunna wait outside this room for you but then we heard talking and- uh… Who is that lady?"

"A friend... Remi, did Justin give you that key?" I asked, wondering why he would lend her the spare keys to the back room.

She looked over at Lucy, her eyes gave away a look of sadness. "Oh… I see. I'll leave you two alone then." She said as she backed away slowly, staring at us with wide eyes and her cheeks shaded in a deep crimson colour.

"I'm sorry Al!" She squeaked.

"No Remi wait, it's not what you think." I called to her but before she could leave Vincent had appeared behind her, blocking her exit.

"I'm sorry Miss…? Your name is?"

"Remira Alstein, Sir..." She spun around quickly and gazed up at him in awe, she was standing at eye-level with his nose. He smiled and gently guided her around, gesturing to the chair in the middle of the room.

His eyes were a deep golden yellow, glowing like a wolf's eyes under bright moonlight. As he walked Remi over to the chair I could see the same coloured stone nestled in his hand.

"Entrancement spell." Lucy had said, leaning in close to my ear.

"What was the one you used on me then?" I frowned.

"Interrogation spell. It allows me to get any information needed from you and obviously it didn't work. I used the last one, but the one Vincent is using now will do. Low level mind altering spell don't work on people who possess the ability to wield magic, not unless it's strong enough."

I looked back to Vincent and saw that he had knelt down in front of Remi.

"You have the prettiest pale grey eyes madam." Remi blushed as he said this and I saw Vincent grin cheekily, obviously enjoying what he was doing. "Can you tell me what you know about people going missing or unexpected deaths? Anything strange going on around the town?"

"I-I'm not supposed to tell you, Judge Saulder and the Captain said to keep it a secret!"

"Aww come on. Pretty please? You can tell me anything!" Vincent said leaning in closer, narrowing his eyes in concentration. He crooked his neck to the side in a listening gesture whilst still maintaining eye contact.

"Well, I suppose… Well, Al's father, Hershal was last seen walking off into the woods with a strange lady, it was too dark to identify her. They were last seen by my father George Alstein, whilst tending to the stables on the north side of town." Remi watched Vincent waiting for him to speak, her pupils were dilated as she slowly crept forward on her seat.

"Is that all?" Vincent took a step backwards turning towards Lucy as I and watched on in astonishment.

"That's all I know of." She said shaking her head as the spell slowly wore away. Vincent had turned back to Remi as she tried to regain her bearings and began to stand up.

"Please don't get up, that was quite a fall you had Miss. How do you feel?" Vincent said, acting sincere.

"I-I feel light headed and dizzy. What… What happened?" Remi was in a daze.

"I'm not sure, you walked into the room very quickly and almost ran me over. You startled me and before I could even turn around you were down on the ground. What is your name Miss?"

"It's Remi, call me Remi... Where's Al?" She sounded worried.

"Your friend is just behind me, he helped me get you up on the chair."

I looked to Lucy and she chuckled quietly. "They never remember." She whispered to me.

* * *

"Do you know a man named George Alstein?" Victor said, obviously knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes, he's my father. Why?" Remi smiled at me.

"Can you take us to him?" Lucy chimed in quickly. Victor huffed at her, putting his hands on his hips for interrupting his conversation.

"S-sure, are you looking to borrow a horse?" She raised an eyebrow at me. "He'll let you if Al goes with you. We don't rent to outsiders or people who don't frequent the town every so often, it's so we know the horses will be returned."

"Yes! Great, we'll need three horses." Victor said enthusiastically.

"Victor." Lucy huffed, shaking her head.

"Fine, two horses and Lucy can ride with you Alfendi." He winked at me.

"Victor!" Lucy barked as she glowered at him.

"Alright what are we waiting for?" Remi bounced to her feet, ready to leave.

"We don't need horses Miss Alstein. We just need to ask your father a few questions." Lucy huffed.

"Oh." Remi nodded and as we walked out the door.

Lucy blocked Victor from leaving,"When we get back, you're so dead!"

Victor laughed, "You're so cute when you're mad!" She snorted, turning away from him.

Lucy gathered some of the files in her satchel and put the rest back into the box.

"I'll er... return them later." Lucy smiled and I nodded at her in approval.

* * *

We all made our way to the front desk.

"Leaving work so soon?" Justin looked surprised. "But we were about to-" Remi cleared her throat quickly and loudly.

"I'm sure you can handle my work for today? I haven't taken a day off work prior so it shouldn't be much of a problem."

"Yeah... sure! No problem. Er... You three be safe!" He waved.

"Three?" I turned around to find Vincent had disappeared yet again. "Oh right..."

"Here's your key back Justin." I handed him the key that Remi used to open the storage room.

"What?! Oh that girl!" He said feeling his pockets for keys. Remi had a knack for taking things without being noticed.

"I thought so!" I laughed and turned to see Remi's cheeks had reddened.

"See you later J." I waved back to him.

* * *

We travelled up the road towards the stables and on the way Remi seemed confused.

"Where'd that tall gentleman go?" She inquired quizzically.

"He's behind Alfendi." Lucy didn't even turn around.

"Oh… I could have sworn that-... Never mind." Remi shook her head and rushed forward to walk besides Lucy.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Vincent holding out a silver stone for me to take.

* * *

"Invisibility." He grinned. "Unlike the other spells that wear out after one use, this one takes very little power to cast. Even you shouldn't have any trouble using it and you can use it many times before it's power is lost. Keep it in your pocket until you need it." Victor smiled mischeviously.

* * *

"You two go ahead and find Mr Alstein, Alfendi is going to show me around town. Right Al?" Victor said.

"Sure." I replied and he pat me hard on the back.

"What are we waiting for?" Victor started walking in the opposite direction and I followed quickly behind.

"Meet you back at the library by noon!" He called back to the two girls.

Lucy put her hand up and waved slightly to show that she heard but made no attempt to shout back to us.

* * *

My stomach had growled again, reminding me of the chicken pie I had bought earlier. I had planned to save it for later, but my stomach had objected to that idea. Carefully I brought out the plate and unwrapped it. The aroma of it had been released into the air and all of a sudden Victor spun around trying to identify the cause of the smell.

"That smells delicious!" His eyes widened. "Where did you get that?" He watched me intently.

"There's a bakery along Trader's Avenue, I walk past it everyday." I watched him, startled the sudden change in his disposition.

"I love pies, my aunt used to make me a blueberry pie on my birthday. It's kind of a tradition and I have not been able to locate anyone able to make it any better." He beamed proudly.

"Ahem... I'm sure wherever that pie came from must have blueberry pies too?" He cleared his throat and calmed himself. "Shall we go there first then?"

I ate my slice as we walked and I lead him through an alleyway towards the main road, Trader's Avenue.

* * *

"Outlying the village to the west, past the woods called Fraksel forest is a mountain with high up caves and a river. The river, Kragg Summit Run named after the mountain it runs down, is our main source of fresh drinking water. If you followed the Eastern Highway that connects to the eastern end of Trader's Avenue, you would end up at the sea after a long while and if you walked far enough down past the valley you would eventually reach the docks where ships come and go. Merchants set up shop with their exotic foods and strange items. To the western end of town lies a marked path through the forest that leads out to the mountain pass." I pointed out the landmarks through town and I was strangely proud of myself for correctly naming all of the roads and paths throughout the town.

* * *

"Hunters usually come from all around to hunt in our mountain ranges for the Fraksel. People believe that these peaceful deer like creatures, when eaten, may give them prosperity, longevity and good fortune."

"Do you believe it works?" Victor said curiously.

"Well I'm not sure... once when I was young, my father had brought one home for my mother to cook and I had gotten to pat it's fur. No one has seen one in over 4 years now although the occasional hopeful traveller come along now and then."

"Did you eat it?" Victor mused.

"I couldn't... the smell of that meat was putrid." Victor laughed when I said this and shook me by the shoulder.

* * *

We had reached the bakery to find Lydia outside, finishing a conversation with Captain of the guard, Barton. He was an old gruff man with quite a choleric temperament. He was a man who strongly believed in justice of the law and isn't easily persuaded. This perhaps, is what makes him a great captain. I heard them say their goodbyes as we approached. I could see from the corner of my eye that he was leering cautiously at Victor as he passed.

* * *

"Hello sir! How may I help you today?" Lydia beamed a radiant smile, she was tending to the store front while Hubert could be heard cheerfully humming a tune from inside.

"What a charming young lady." Victor said aloud with deliberated intent.

Lydia's mouth slowly curled into a smile as she turned away trying to hide her rosy red cheeks. Victor turned to smile at me, his eyes still the same bright blue as they normally were. Secretly, I was jealous at the way he was able to make Lydia blush so easily.

"Would you happen to have any blueberry pie left, your friend here made a recommendation to try some and I really couldn't pass up the offer."

"Sure we may have some left inside, I'll go check." She rushed inside with a bounce in her step.

He reached to his side, feeling around the edges of his belt. "Ah, it seems as though I've left my coin pouch elsewhere."

I raised my eyebrows at him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well? You do owe me." Vincent said with a pout. "It was me who dispelled that spell with the hand you know. Otherwise you would have certainly perished!" He boasted melodramatically.

"The one in the bushes?" I asked and he nodded at me. I groaned and grudgingly brought out a few coins, placing them in his hands.

"Now we're even!" He laughed.

I rolled my eyes as I shook my head. Lydia had walked out carrying a steaming pie with a lattice top crust.

"You'll want to wait until it's gone cold 'cause it's fresh from the oven! My father was just bringing this one out as I walked inside." She placed it down on the table.

Victor inhaled, taking in the scent. "Well you be sure to tell your father it looks delicious!"

* * *

"No need, I heard you." Hubert chirped as he hobbled outside, standing by Lydia's side.

"Very nice to meet a friend of Alfendi's, Sir! My name is Victor." He said courteously.

"You're not from around here are you? Here for the hunt?" Hubert chuckled.

"Why yes indeed, in fact me and my sister were here to stay a couple of weeks." Victor nudged my shoulder slightly.

"Hm? Oh yeah, Lucy. We met in the library, Lucy's with Remi right now." I explained.

Lydia looked towards her father eagerly.

"If you'd like to go with them you may. You've already done enough work for today." Hubert exclaimed.

"Thank you Father!" She said, throwing off her apron and cap and walking inside.

"Here." Victor said, happily exchanging the coins for the slice of pie.

"Good fortune with the Fraksel hunting!" Hubert said gleefully pocketing his money.

Lydia came rushing back out of the bakery with her hair up in a bun and some loose strands of hair down around her face.

We all said our farewells and started to walk away slowly.

* * *

"Where to now?" I asked.

"How about your father's house, I assume you still live there too?"

"Yes, it's just down this road here." I pointed to the side street that led past the bakery off Market Road.

"Your house?" Lydia spoke up.

"Just for a second." I said hoping we wouldn't be too long.

* * *

After picking up our pace I noticed Victor looking down and smiling, as I followed his gaze I saw that he was watching our feet. Lydia liked to keep her steps in sync with mine and he had seemed to notice.

* * *

I thought for a moment. "So you two ARE related?" I asked.

Victor lowered his voice. "Who, Lucy and I? Gosh no. I just remember listening to your thoughts in the library", he said with a grin.

"Gah! You what? What else did you-" I had become flustered, stumbling over my words.

"Don't worry, that's about as much as I could get before the stone ran out. It took up so much of it's power just to even get into your mind in the first place. I wouldn't have used it had I known you were one of us." He held his free hand up apologetically, the other hand still holding onto the wrapped up pie.

"One of... us?" I murmured although Victor was to preoccupied to hear it.

* * *

"How are you enjoying the town … Victor was it? How come I've never seen you around? You don't even sound like anyone from Yorgastor. And Alfendi how come you haven't told me about your new friends?" She asked an onslaught of questions.

* * *

Victor laughed energetically. "Is this an interrogation now hm?"

Lydia grinned widely, "Well I guess it is then!"

"Well where do I start… No, you'd be right to assume by my accent that, originally I am not from Yorgastor. I am from a far off place called Iviljan although I do have a permanent residence in the city of Yorgastor. That is also why you've never seen me around! Also, yes the town is quite nice. Did you know, that Alfendi's father was from Iviljan too?" He gushed.

* * *

"Ah that explains the way he spoke!" She seemed happy with his response and refrained from further questions. Victor reached into his pocket to give her something but as he did his facial expression shifted to one of malice.

"Although I do have to ask." Victor lowered his tone. "What is someone like you doing living here." He brought out a small cloth from his bag and practically shoved it into her face. As soon as she saw the embroidered pattern on the cloth her smile faded.

Lydia had a worried look on her face, her eyes shifted between myself and Victor who's mood had changed almost instantaneously.

* * *

"What-" I was cut off by Victor holding out a finger to silence me.

"People have been going missing. Do you know what they'll do if they find out about you." Victor seemed to tower over Lydia, Victor's hands planted firmly on his hips.

"No, it wasn't us. We would never-!" She pleaded, her voice cracking as she did so.

"Even so, your presence here could be all that's needed for them to take you and your father away to Sunterveihl.

"No..." She began to cry, tears were rolling down her cheeks as she looked towards me.

"Victor. What are you saying?" I frowned.

"Cahgral. Isn't that right? Alfendi, hold onto this for me." He handed me a strange round object that he had been tightly clutching onto. It was a medallion with the head of a lion and miniature looping symbols carved around it's mane.

* * *

I looked up to see a creature standing in Lydia's place. No longer was there a girl with short curly hair, but a lanky beast with small tusks protruding past her upper lip. It's dark brown fur was short and shaggy and her hands and feet had become paws. It's body was bent over and thin, like that of a grey hound but it was standing on it's hind legs with four arms tucked in close to it's sides.

* * *

Bright green eyes were all that remained of her human form.

* * *

"Alfendi." She had said, her voice a strange mixture of her human and beastly counterparts. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

I stared in disbelief, my eyes glossed over as I struggled to focus.

Victor frowned, "If the academy had've already known about you two being here, we may have gone easier on you both. You and your father have taken up residency in a town forbidden to creatures such as yourself. Even if you had nothing to do with the recent disappearances, your crime will be judged and your sentence tenfold! Do you understand me?" Victor was fuming at this point.

* * *

Victor had grabbed Lydia by one of her forearms and it was at this time that I lost conciousness.

* * *

...

* * *

Fraksel-

They are nimble beasts and avid climbers that roam the steep mountain slopes, with their sharp claws and padded feet they are able to climb even the steepest of terrains. Fraksel's thin mottled grey coats make it extremely hard to find them as it helps them to blend into the mountain sides, white birch trees and the surrounding rocky terrain.

Fraksel are described as having large, wide, flat heads and four small protrusions like furry horns on the tops of their heads. They have a small beak on the ends of their mouths for carving off moss from rocks and trees. The skin on their bellies are a pale shade of blue and can be seen when parting the fur.


	4. The Beginning

_**There are 4 more finished chapters after this. I didn't want to upload them all at once as to not make it too much to read at one time and to allow myself to finish more of the story before I'm up to the point to post it.**_

 _ **Sorry for the wait if you're waiting for the rest of the story. It'll be up shortly!**_

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

"I found George Alstein speaking with a man named Judge Adar Saulder. Saulder had asked Mr Alstein to recount his side of the story."

I could hear Lucy's voice through a dull throbbing haze in my head.

"And?" Victor snapped.

"Keep your voice down," She hissed, "He said he saw Hershal and Cordelia walk off together in the direction of 'Old Crone's Cottage', I'm unsure of where that is but it's near his home past the stables."

"And the girl, Remi?" Victor asked.

"She didn't seem to know any more than her father did." Lucy replied as Victor asked on.

"What about the Judge?" He asked gruffly.

"He seems to know something, he was unfazed by Mr Alstein's story. When I was questioning Mr Alstein, he stated that the whole council barely batted an eye at his testimony rather than try to press further, they told him not to tell anyone otherwise they'd throw him in a cell."

"Cordelia was supposedly already dead at this point, right? Alfendi had said so himself, but then how did George Alstein see her that night?" Victor pressed.

"I don't know Victor." Lucy's voice gave off an irritated tone.

* * *

I slowly hoisted myself up onto my elbows and saw Hubert tending to a deep cut on Lydia's arm, redressing a blood soaked bandage. She winced as the bandage was pulled tightly around her arm. We were all sitting in the living room of my house.

"What happened?" I said, trying to speak over the loud ringing in my ears.

"I ran to your side before you hit the ground, I moved too quickly and Victor thought I was trying to run." She looked down at her arm, the dress she was wearing was caked in large dried patches of blood.

Victor huffed and turned away from us both. "I'm sorry." He said under his breath, just loud enough to hear.

Lucy walked across the room, to the seat I had been propped up in while I was unconscious.

"How do you feel?" She said with a fixed gaze. She looked worried as I attempted to stand, tipping forward as I did so.

"Woah! You should stay there." She helped me back down and the whole room began to spin.

"You have a concussion." Victor said absently with his back still turned. As my eyes focused I could see Victor wearing leather gear with metal plates attached around his body.

Lucy had her gear resting upon a chair across the room.

"I'm going to go scout the woods and try to find Hershal." Victor barged out the door before anyone could stop him.

"Victor! Wait!" Lucy scowled. She groaned and looked back to Lydia, Hubert and I, deciding on whether to stay with us or follow him. Within a few seconds she had dejectedly decided to stay.

* * *

"Lucy..." I said as she stood up, bawling her hands into tight fists as she started to pace around the room.

"Why was Victor so hostile all of a sudden?" I asked, confused from the moment his mood had swung suddenly from cheery and nonchalant to grim and agitated.

"His aunt Valora was killed... She was called out to Roddern, a small town to the far east of Yorgastor. The town, just like Roddern has a law in place which forbids certain sentient creatures, that have been known to harm humans, from taking up residence within the town." She looked over to Hubert with an apologetic look.

"This is an ancient rule and hasn't been changed over many years. Valora was in the process of overturning this very rule, but as she came across a fearful Inoxyl and it's family, it lashed out and dealt a killing blow to Victor's aunt. All of Valora's work had come down to nothing as her argument was cast aside. With proof that Inoxyl and many other creatures such as the Cahgral can still be a threat to humans, her death discredited her argument to abolish the law. She was only trying to help them, and that Inoxyl's whole family was hunted down for it's actions."

"He fears them?" I asked.

She shook her head, "He resents them. If you're on that list, he'll have nothing to do with you. But I think what got to him the most was that pie you gave him." She turned to Lydia. "He muttered something about it being 'Just Like Hers'" She sighed. "Don't worry, he'll be back."

* * *

"I was going to give you this earlier but I didn't want to part with it. It was... your mothers. She gave it to me before she left the academy for good. I had hoped, one day, to personally give it back to her."

She handed me a leather gauntlet that she had been wearing under her long-sleeved tunic. I stood up and noticed my vision and balance had recovered considerably.

"Put this on Alfendi." It reached halfway up my forearm when I attached it, fastening the three buckles on the underside of my arm. It fit awkwardly, clinging to some parts of my skin, but it sat tight and unmoving on my arm. It was decorated with overlapping gold and silver platelets and thin bands of leather bound into eyelets forming a symbol in its design.. The platelets were in the shape of flattened feathers, it's quills all coming together towards the wrist and small indented symbols were lightly burned into the leather's surface. It's edges were tattered and the metal leaves were dented and scratched.

"These are your mother's wings and as long as you wear this gauntlet you will have the power to summon them at will." She pulled out a similar looking gauntlet for herself, although hers had a long, slender dragon wrapped around it instead of feathers.

"Wings?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I've seen this one before..." I pointed to the largest symbol imprinted into the leather which sat upon the back of my hand.

"Yes, that is the symbol of unity. The symbol we use like a badge of honor. These abilities we possess burden us with duties to protect this world and the lives of many which live within it." She explained.

"So to use my other powers it involves me wearing a full set of armour?" I asked sarcastically.

"No Al... Not unless you want to, this merely enhances what we already can do. Your powers come from within, inside your very core and you have the potential to harness these gifts. As you learn to control new powers, new symbols will inscribe themselves into your gauntlet. The symbols merely strengthen the power of each spell you cast and the more inscriptions you earn the more powerful you shall become." Her tone had changed instantly. "Never try to cast a spell too powerful for yourself, you will only harm yourself. Certain spells, mostly ones that use blood magic are very dangerous and they may lead to you receiving a painful infection that starts in your arms or chest, causing patches in your skin and a burning sensation throughout your entire body. Worse case scenarios may lead to necrosis, the eventual loss of your powers and a disease that reverses the desired effect of any spell used. Strength and gravitational spells can crush a man into specks of dust and powers of illusion can shatter a man's mind." Lucy explained, pointing to the gauntlet on my arm.

"That purple glow in-between those carvings is the energy it draws from your wrist, the energy can come from anywhere although there are certain points in you which are more powerful that others. Your head, heart, dominant hand, fingertips and spine." She pointed to each area as she spoke.

I watched as she stopped speaking, in awe at a strange-looking symbol on her forearm.

"What is that one for? It's on your skin?"

She looked down at her arm, her eyes wavered as she touched the scarred, faded lines in her arm.

"That is a tattoo. A regretful one at that..."

"But why does is look like that?" I reached out for her arm but she pulled away quickly.

"I tried to remove it myself but I made a mistake and now I have these scars." She hung her head and his her arm behind her back.

Lydia and Hubert sat quietly observing the conversation.

* * *

"So if we always have this power how come I haven't been able to use it before?... And how did you know I was able to do this by just looking at me?!" I said quickly bringing the subject back on track. "Also what's with the stones?"

"Ah the stones! They're for a one time use only. They lose their power as soon as they are used. We infuse these stones with a fraction of power and inscribe the desired spell's symbol onto the surface. The process is quick and useful if you do not have the skill to wield magic that demands more power." She ignored my first two questions completely and I pondered over them for a moment.

"But-" I said before I was interrupted.

"So, about your wings!" She clapped her hands together and smiled gently. "Alright where do we start?" She hurried to put on her own gauntlet.

I stood facing her as she traced a line along the patterns on the gauntlet. All of a sudden the gauntlet on my arm began to glow brightly. Lydia jittered as small white lights slowly swirled around me, attaching themselves to my back.

Lucy grinned as small wings grew just past the reach of my outstretched arms I could feel the wing's tips brush the walls to each side of me.

"The wings use a little gravitational magic to help keep you up in the air, because of course, we don't have the body of a bird. Even with the magic's help, you still have to be careful not to lose your balance and concentration."

"What if people see me like this I can't walk around with these... things protruding from my back." I tried to turn to see the wings but they turned with me. The wing's tips brushed across Lucy's face as she scrunched up her nose and she backed away as she swatted away the wings.

"Well you see there's a trick to it. Stand up straight and roll your shoulders back." She demonstrated as she spoke.

I did as she said and the wings swung down, giving a great gush of wind as they pushed me off the ground.

Lucy saw what was coming and dove for my ankles to keep me on the ground, Lydia gasped bringing her hands to her mouth. I looked up for a second to see that the ceiling was mere inches from my nose before I was pulled back down. My chest had tightened and I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins and my heart pounding in my chest. I fell to my knees, trying to catch my breath.

"Not quite but close. Let's try that again but outside this time?" I was abruptly dragged up off the floor and out the door by Lucy's strong arms.

"Now try again but this time try concentrate on keeping your wings still as your shoulders roll backwards." Lucy smiled.

Taking a deep breath, I stood still as I focused my mind. The appendages on my back begin to rise, slowly bringing themselves together. They folded down and I could no longer feel the awkward, unusual weight pulling down on my shoulder blades.

"So that's it... they're gone now?" I tried to stretch my neck to see my back and couldn't see any evidence of there ever being wings on my back.

"Well if you ever need them again all you need to do is roll your shoulders forward with your arms out in front of you. Then, as you feel the build up, throw your arms out to the side. It helps a little if you stretch out your fingers as far as you can whilst you do that. Why don't you try it now?" She folded her arms behind her back and leaned forward slightly, tilting her head to the side as she did so. She had a glowing smile stretched across her face. I watched her, uncertain of her intentions.

"I won't spontaneously combust if I do this right?"

"Hmm." She shrugged, the smug smile still plastered across her face

"Is that a no?" I said as I raided my eyebrows and smiled back at her

"Maybe..." She said teasingly.

"That's reassuring..." My shoulders slumped and I huffed in defeat.

"Remember to point your fingers." Lydia called out as I began to bring my hands up in front of myself.

I felt a strange presence forming from in between my shoulder blades and bile rising in my throat.

"You're tensing a little too hard there, you're going to make yourself sick." Lucy stifled a laugh.

"Your face is going red. Remember to breathe!" Lydia said, making a slow rising and falling motion with her hands in front of her chest.

I sighed heavily and shook my arms, trying again this time with a better result. The wings rippled out in a burst of energy as I stretched my arms to each side. I could see the wing tips glistening in the sun as they quivered.

"Now you've got it!" Lucy touched one of my wings with a delicate hand "Be careful with these, they are a part of you now." She pulled at a small feather from my wing.

"Ow!" The wings recoiled reflexively into a folded position against my back. "What was that for?!" I shouted.

"Oh come on it didn't hurt that bad. But a broken wing will hurt even more, so watch out." I nodded, staring at the feather in her hand as she twirled it between her fingers. It's tip had a thin black border and a faintly shimmering shaft, bright white and faint blue specks reflected off its surface. Slowly the colour faded away and the black spread down the vane. As it faded, it started to burn. Small tufts of smoke rose before it finally disintegrated into specks of ash.

* * *

Lucy swiftly stretched her wings out from her back. Hers were dappled white and grey and speckled with small black spots like a birch tree.

* * *

She held a hand out towards an open area behind my house, gesturing for me to lead her into the paddocks. The pagiks bleated and bayed as we walked through their scattered herd. We walked a far ways out as Lydia and Hubert followed. We then stopped at an open area, free from trees or cattle and far from the sight of the townsfolk.

"You already know how to take off. Try do that now and I'll join you. Imagine your wings pushing you off the ground!"

I readied myself and swung my shoulders down. The wings flared out, jolting me off the ground. I was bobbing up and down, making myself dizzy as I tried to stop myself from spiralling out of control. Lucy's take-off was much more smooth and elegant as she used small, swift, precise movements. Her wings gracefully sliced through the air as she hovered next to me.

"Concentrate on one place." She flew higher and increased the distance between us, holding her arms out towards me.

"Woah." I fumbled around wildly in the air, trying to copy her movements.

"… and don't look down." Her speed was astonishing as she effortlessly glided through the air, continuing higher and higher until she disappeared through a thick cloud. She had flown so high into the air.

"Wait!" I called to her as I saw fleeting colours through the massive white cloud. I reached up hesitantly and was suddenly engulfed by the cold white fog. I breathed in sharply as water droplets formed on my skin. Unable to see anything but my own outstretched arms I began to panic and lose control. My arms and legs flailed about as I desperately clawed at the air, hoping to grab onto something. I spun around in the air and I could feel my heart thundering in my chest as I began to feel a plunging feeling in my chest.

* * *

I was now falling.


End file.
